


Art for An Alluring Companion by MichaelsswOrd

by Wanderer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: An illustration for Michaelssw0rd's Firefly/POI AU where John Reese is a Companion.





	Art for An Alluring Companion by MichaelsswOrd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Alluring Companion.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705699) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd). 



> I read this Firefly/POI crossover AU and kept thinking of one scene... So this is an illo from mid-story, where they're apart and John is pining for Harold, while Harold does the same and remembers John wearing a lovely dark blue robe he really liked.


End file.
